lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
LGBTQ+ Keeper
Admin Note: At this time, the information on this page is mainly theories and headcanons, as none of this has been confirmed by Shannon Messenger. The Theory Many people think that characters in Keeper of the Lost Cities are LGBTQ+, which is normal, considering that there are many LGBTQ+ people in the world. Dex Many people think Dex is bisexual. This is shown through many instances and ships such as Detz/FedEx. Some people think that even though Dex doesn't hate Fitz anymore, he can't possibly like "Wonderboy" even if he stopped with the nickname, but others believe that the nickname is just a way of Dex trying to hide his feelings. He is also headcanoned as genderfluid and demiromantic. Biana Many people headcanon Biana as bisexual (Bi-ana), but others headcanon her as gay, dubbing her "Lesbiana" and pairing her with Sophie (Sophiana), Marella (Mariana), Linh (Linhiana), or both Linh and Sophie (Solinhiana). Sophie Some people think Mysterious Miss Foster is bisexual, asexual, nonbinary, gray-ace, or lesbian, though it is not clear. She is shipped with Linh (Solinh), Biana (Sophiana), both Linh and Sophie (Solinhiana), and/or Marella (Sophella). Keefe Keefe is widely headcanoned to be bisexual, pansexual, asexual, or gay. Some people ship him with Fitz (Feefe), Dex (Deefe), or Tam (Kam). Tam Tam is headcanoned by many as gay, aromantic, nonbinary, and/or asexual, and shipped with Keefe (Kam) due to them hating each other, similar to Drarry. He is also headcanoned as bisexual. Linh Linh is mainly headcanoned as asexual and/or lesbian and liking Sophie (Solinh), Biana (Linhiana), both Sophie and Biana (Solinaiana), or Marella (Marellinh). She has also been headcanoned as trans. Fitz Fitz is widely headcanoned as bisexual, transgender, gay, pansexual, genderfluid, and many others. People ship him with Dex (Detz or FedEx), again due to the supposedly not liking each other thing. People also ship him with Keefe (Feefe) due to them being best friends. Wylie Wylie is headcanoned as gay and/or a trans boy (born in a female body but identifies as a male). Marella Marella is headcanoned as being lesbian or bisexual and being romantically involved with Sophie (Sophella), Biana (Birella), or Linh (Marellinh). She is also headcanoned as aromantic and/or demisexual. Definitions Agender Identifying as having no gender. Aromantic Someone who is not romantically attracted to others. Asexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asexuality Someone who is not sexually attracted to others. Bi-Curious Mainly attracted to one gender, but occasionally attracted to another gender. (See Homoflexible and Heteroflexible) Bigenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bigender Identifying as two genders at once. Bisexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisexuality Someone who is attracted to two or more genders. Cisgenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cisgender Someone who identifies with the sex that they were born with. Gay/Lesbian/Homosexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality Someone who is attracted to the same sex. (Lesbian refers to female homosexuals only.) Genderfluid A person who alternates between gender identities, or does not have a fixed gender identity. Genderqueerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genderqueer A person who identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female. Can also be used as an alternate term for nonbinary. Gray-Asexual Someone who only experiences sexual attraction at certain times or in certain situations. Heteroflexiblehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heteroflexibility Mainly attracted to the opposite gender, but occasionally attracted to other genders. Homoflexible Mainly attracted to the same gender, but occasionally attracted to other genders. LGBTQ+https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT Stands for: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer/Questioning, and more. Omnisexual Attracted to all genders. Nonbinary Identifying as a gender outside of male or female. Can also be used as an alternate term for genderqueer. Pangenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pangender Identifying as multiple genders or all genders. Pansexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansexuality Attraction to all genders, or attraction to people regardless of gender. Polysexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polysexuality Attracted to multiple genders or all genders. Transgenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender Transgender means you were born in a body opposite to the gender you actually are. For example, you were born with the body of a girl, but you are a boy. Queer A sexual or gender identity that does not correspond to established ideas of sexuality and gender, especially heterosexual norms. (The word q**** originated as a slur, meaning "strange" or "wrong", but many members of the LGBTQ+ community have reclaimed the slur and use it either to describe their sexuality or as an umbrella-term referring to non-straight and non-cis identities. However, some still view the word as homophobic) Questioninghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Questioning_(sexuality_and_gender) Someone who is unsure about their sexual orientation and/or gender identity. Category:Characters